Father's Day
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: The turtles plan a surprise party for Splinter on Father's Day.


Friday:

* * *

"Hey you guys wanna have a movie night at our place this Sunday?" Mikey asked April and Casey.

"We'd love to Mikey but we can't. It's Father's Day this Sunday," said April

"It's what this Sunday?" asked Leo

April and Casey exchanged a shocked look "Father's Day," repeated April. The turtles all looked confused, "Hasn't Splinter ever told you guys about Fathers Day?"

"If he did we wouldn't be this confused," said Raph.

"The third Sunday of ever June people celebrate Father's Day to give their dad's a day off kinda. Most people give their dad's cards and cook their favorite meals and etcetera. I'm surprised you guys didn't know about Father's Day,"

"The only holidays we know about are the one's Splinter told us," said Don "Why didn't he tell us about this?"

"Maybe he doesn't like being the center of attention," said Casey "That's the only reason I can think of,"

"Maybe," said Leo "I guess we're celebrating it this year. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm going up-state to visit my parents," said April.

"My mum and I are goin' to the cemetery to visit my dad. Then we're just gonna spend the rest of the day together, " said Casey

"Oh, Casey we're sorry for…" started Leo

"Don't worry about it. So what are you guys gonna do for Splinter?"

"Don't know yet, I guess we can ask him what he want," said Raph

"Oooo guys you know what we should do!" said Mikey jumping up and down "we should not tell him we know and set up a surprise party or something."

"Hey that's a good idea!" said Leo.

"He'll love that," said April, "Anyway, I have to go shopping for a present for my dad so I'll see you guys later,"

The turtles waved good-bye to Casey and April and went back to the lair, the entire time discussing what to prepare for Father's Day.

* * *

Splinter sat on the couch, watching his favorite program. His ears perked up when he heard his sons entering the lair. He heard them whispering to each other and sensed that they were up to something. He shook his head and continued to watch his program until he just barely heard them say his name. Which meant that whatever they were discussing it was either about him, or they were keeping a secret from him, which were both unacceptable. Splinter got up and greeted them.

"My sons, did you have a good time at April's?"

"Oh hi Sensei," said Leo "yeah we had a good time," Splinter could feel a nervous and mischievous energy coming from all of them, even Leonardo, which was very unusual. Whatever was going on it wasn't just anything.

"My sons, is something wrong? You all seem anxious," said Splinter.

"Really? How so Sensei?" asked Don.

"Boys what are you hiding?"

"Uh…nothing, Sensei," said Mikey

"Boys," Splinter said more sternly "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Sensei," said Leo "really everything's fine,"

Splinter saw the same mischievous smile on all of their faces that only Michelangelo wore when he was up to something. Splinter decided to leave the matter for now.

"All right, if you say so," said Splinter who went back to the T.V. to finish watching his program. He looked over his shoulder to see his sons quickly scurry into Leo's bedroom. He sighed and made a mental note to keep a very close eye on his sons from now on, or at least until he figured out what they're up to.

"Ok so tomorrow," said Don "Leo and I will go to the store to get the food, and you and Raph can get some decorations,"

"Ok!" said Mikey

"But don't get a lot," said Leo "Sensei isn't very fond of big parties, especially for him. Just get something we can hang up that says 'Happy Father's Day'. And keep in mind guys that we're gonna be waking up very early on Sunday to make breakfast, set your alarms for 4:30"

"4:30? What time does he wake up?" asked Raph

"5:00" said Leo "can you handle that?"

"I'll try," said Raph.

"Ok everything's all set," said Don "Oh and don't forget to make cards."

"This is gonna be so fun!" said Mikey

"Just try not ta mess it up Mikey," said Raph

"I won't. I never mess anything up when I'm this excited,"

* * *

Saturday:

The turtles woke at their usual time and got ready for training. They were all very excited about the surprise they had planned for their father. As they trained they all noticed how extra observant Splinter was, they knew he was going to try to find out what they were planning today. When training ended they all scattered across the lair and preformed their usual activities. Splinter was a little confused he had almost expected them to do something out of the ordinary. But they were acting like their normal selves now.

The rest of the day was like any other; Splinter could not find any reason as to why his sons were acting so strange the other day. Then he felt that strange nervous energy coming from them again around 8:00 that night.

"Sensei, we're going out for a while," said Don as he joined his brothers

Splinter saw that they had their descises on. "Where are you going?"

"For a run,"

"Why do you need to wear a descise?" asked Splinter

"Because we uh…might…be seen at…the…uh park," said Mikey

"Why are you going to the park?" asked Splinter

"We…uh," Mikey leaned toward Leo and whispered to him, "we did not think this through,"

"Boys! You will tell me what is going on right now!" said Splinter who was getting annoyed.

"We can't," said Leo

"Why not? Are you boys in trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that, we just can't tell you,"

"Tell me why!"

"It's a surprise," said Mikey, his brother all gave him a pissed off look, "look Sensei we'll explain everything tomorrow, we promise."

Splinter sighed "Alright,"

"We'll be back later," said Leo and he lead his brother out of the lair.

Splinter felt very frustrated. He did not appreciate his sons keeping secrets from him. But it looks as if he had no choice but to wait until tomorrow. He went into his room, light some candles and incense and kneeled on his mediating rug.

The turtles returned to the lair around 9:00 they made sure that Splinter was in his room and put the food away and Mikey put the banner in his room. Then they all went to bed. They had to get as much sleep as they could.

* * *

Sunday:

Splinter woke up; he looked at his clock and saw he had ten minutes before he would force himself to get up. He heard his sons doing something in the main area. Why were they up so early? He could also smell them cooking pancakes, which was one of his favorite breakfast foods. Splinter got up to see what they were up to, and then he heard Leo outside of his door saying 'guys he's up!'

Splinter was thinking of all the possible explanations as to why his sons were acting so strange. He walked to his door and opened it as he walked into the main room he saw his sons standing near by.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" they all shouted. Splinter mouth dropped open.

"My sons…I…" he looked around and saw the nice tablecloth was out and with the nicest tableware set they had and only used for special holiday. He had completely forgotten about Father's Day since he decided not to tell his sons about it a very long time ago.

"My sons I do not know what to say. How did you…?"

"Find out about Father's Day?" said Leo "April and Casey told us about it on Friday and we were planning this since then. Do you like it?"

Splinter walked toward them and gave them all a big hug, "I love it. Thank you so much!"

They all sat down at the table and Mikey served breakfast. They all ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Raph asked a question they all had.

"Sensei. Why did ya tell us about Father's Day?"

"Because I didn't know exactly how to tell you. It would have been very awkward for me to tell you about a holiday that was suppose to be focused on me."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
